The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: Everytime Yugi's class gets rid of a substitute they get, there's always another teacher everytime. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

The New Substitute teacher 2: Unlimited teachers

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Takahashi. This story is based on the regular stories expect with more teachers. There's also an contest at the end so check it out. Enjoy!

**********************

One morning in Domino High School Yugi's class, class B, has a new substitute teacher since their regular teacher, Mr. Douse, is still out and they got rid of Mr. Crawford. Their new teacher is a mean Army Sergeant, Mr. Roger, who yells every time he talks.

"HELLO, CLASS B!! I'M MR.ROGER AND I WILL BE YOUR NEW SUBSTITUTE TEACHER!!!" shouted Mr. Roger. "Excuse me, sir, may I ask you a question?" asked Tea. "WHAT IS IT??" asked the serge. "Why do you always yell when you talk?" answered Tea. "BECAUSE I CAN, GIRLY!!" shouted Mr. Roger. "Hey don't call me that!!" said Tea insulted. "I CAN CALL ANYBODY ANYTHING I WANT!!! NOW EVERYONE STAND IN A STRAIGHT LINE IN FRONT OF THE CHALK BORAD!! NOW MOVE!!! Ordered Mr. Roger. "What are we about to do?" asked Joey. "SHUT-UP AND GO IN FRONT OF THE BOARD LIKE I SAID!!" shouted Mr. Roger. "Man, this guy is 10x worse than Mr. Crawford was." said Tristan to Yugi. "I know!" said Yugi. "QUIET!!!" shouted Mr. Roger

After the class stands in a straight in front of the board, Mr. Roger stands in front of them. 'OKAY, EVERYONE, I WANT YOU ALL TO TELL ME YOUR NAME AND I WILL GIVE YOU SPECIAL NAMES!!! OKAY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME, BOY??" shouted the serge. "WHO ME?" said Yugi in a quiet voice. "YES, YOU!!!" shouted Mr. Roger. "Oh, my name is Yugi Motou." replied Yugi. "OKAY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE "SPIKY HAIR BOY"!" said Mr. Roger. The class starts chuckling. "OKAY, NOW WHAT'S YOUR NAME, GIRLY?" Tea answers disturbed. "I'm Tea Gardner." "OKAY, YOU'RE GOING TO CALLED GIRLY GIRL!" the class laughs even more louder. "AND YOU, CLOWN BOY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME??" "I'm Duke Devlin and don't call me a clown!" said Duke. " I CAN CALL YOU ANYTHING I WANT SO YOU'RE GOING TO BE CLOWN BOY!"

After giving other students weird names, all there's left is Joey, Tristan, Weevil, Bakura And Rex . "NOW WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" shouted the serge to Bakura. "Oh, I'm Bakura Ryou." said Bakura in a quiet voice like Yugi did. The serge starts making fun of him. His voice changes. "Oh, look at me everyone! I'm Bakura and I like skipping, look at me!! Mr. Roger starts skipping around the room making fun of Bakura. "YOU'RE WHITE HAIR BOY!!" Bakura just looks shocked and embarrassed . After Mr. Roger stops, he notices Weevil is snickering. "SINCE YOU WANT TO LAUGH AT PEOPLE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE GIGGLE BOY!!" said Mr. Roger. "But I don't want to be called that!" complained Weevil. "What am I'm going to be called, serge? asked Joey. "YOU??? YOU'RE BLONDE HAIRED BOY!!!!!" Why do we have to have nick names anyway?" asked Tea. "BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!" 

After giving Rex and Tristan their nick names, Mr. Roger gives the class an announcement. "LISTEN UP BOYS AND GIRLS!!!" shouted Mr. Roger. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY WORK TODAY!!!!!" The class thinks it's a trick since they got tricked the last time Mr. Crawford said the same thing. "Are you sure?" asked Joey. "IF I SAID NO WORK, BLONDE HAIRED BOY, I MEAN NO WORK!!" The class get excited. "Sounds good to me!" said Tristan. "INSTEAD YOU ALL WILL BE BUSY DOING JUMPING JACKS IN THE GYM!!!" laughed Mr. Roger. "AWWW MAN!!!!!" moaned the entire class.

As Mr. Roger has the class leave the room he makes them stand in another straight line. "OKAY, I WANT YOU ALL TO MARCH TO THE GYM!!! NOW!!!" shouted Mr. Rogers. As the class is walking toward the gym, Mr. Roger stops them. "NO! NO!!! NOT LIKE THAT!!! I SAID MARCH, NOT WALK!!!" "You mean march like the army does?" asked Rex, raising his eyebrow. "YES, LIKE THE ARMY, SKI CAP BOY!!!!" The class marches like the army does to the gym. Everyone just thinks it stupid and pointless. "What's the deal with this anyways?" said Joey to himself. "I HEARD THAT, BLONDE BOY!!!! THE POINT OF THIS IS TO TEACH ALL OF YOU SORRY PEOPLE HOW TO BE SOLDIERS!!!!" shouted the sergeant. 

When the class gets to the Gym, Mr. Roger has them go against the wall. "I'M NOT ONLY A ARMY SERGE, I ALSO A 'GRADE A' GYM TEACHER!!! Said Mr. Roger. "I thought he was a "Grade A" nutcase teacher!" whispered Joey to Tristan. "BLONDE BOY AND TRIANGLE HAIR!!! SINCE YOU TWO ARE TALKING I WANT YOU ALL TO GIVE ME FIFTY JUMPING JACKS!!!!! NOW!!!" shouted serge. "But, I didn't even say anything!" said Tristan. "I DON'T CARE! DO THOSE JUMPING JACKS BEFORE I ADD TEN MORE!!!! YOU FIRST BLONDE BOY!!!! Joey goes in the center of the gym and does jumping jacks by 10s rather than counting the normal way.

Joey: *does the jumping jacks* 10.………20.………30.………40.………50! All done!

Mr. Roger: OH, NO YOU DON'T, BOY!!!! DO IT THE RIGHT WAY!!!!

Joey: Can't I just go by 5's, please?????

Mr. Roger: *mocks him* No you can't go by 5's. 

Joey: *sighs and does the jumping jacks right* 1.………2.………3.………4.……..5.…….etc

After Joey does his fifty jumping jacks, he passes out exhausted. "YOUR TURN, TRIANGLE HAIR!!!!!

Tristan: I can't do jumping jacks.

Mr. Roger: WHY NOT????

Tristan: Because my doctor said I can't do too much jumping.

Mr. Roger: DO YOU HAVE A DOCTOR'S NOTE?

Tristan: Hmmm, No.

Mr. Roger: SO DO THOSE JUMPING JACKS!!! 

Tristan: *does them* 1.………2.………3.………4.…………etc

After Tristan does his, Mr. Roger has the class run around the whole gym for no reason. "RUN!!!! I SAID RUN!!!" "What on earth are we running for??" asked Tea. "I wish I knew." said Yugi in reply. 

"OKAY EVERYONE STOP RUNNING!!!" shouted the serge. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DO 1000 JUMPING JACKS, HAHAHAHA!!!!! The whole class starts to look worried. "1000 jumping jacks? That's horrible!!" said Bakura. "This guy is impossible!" said Duke. Mr. Roger's cell phone rings. He picks it up "HELLO! An emergency? I'm on my way!" After Mr. Roger hangs up, he faces the class. "Well, class looks like I won't be your teacher anymore. I have to go home because of an serious emergency. Don't worry about those push-ups now." Mr. Roger leaves the gym and goes home to his emergency.

"We've been saved!!" said Joey happily. "I know, I couldn't stand him." added Tea. The principle enters the gym. "Well, class B, looks like this teacher had to go, too." "So I guess that means we don't have a teacher now." said Joey grinning. "Oh, there's another teacher!" said the principle smiling. "Dang!" said Joey disappointed . "Looks like you all will have Ms. Smith!" The class gets shocked. "MS. SMITH!!!!" "Please, anyone but her!!!" said Duke. "She's always yelling at someone even though your not talking!" said Tea. "Well there's no one else available." said the principle. "But Ms. Smith is evil!" said Joey. "No she's not. I think she's an sweet old lady." said the principle. The whole class makes that "oh brother" look.

*************** 

Well that's the end of the first chapter. From November 5 until November 8, there will be a contest. I'm looking for some teacher ideas for the future chapters. If you want to enter, all you have to do it just make a teacher up that will be a pain to the class or you can use your real teacher that's a pain. Just give me their name and the reason why they're a pain. 4 people will win and the winners will be announced in chapter 3 and all 4 winners will see their teacher in 1 chapter each. Good Luck! 


	2. Another annoying teacher

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers part 2

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Takahashi. Enjoy.

**********************************

The next morning on a Tuesday, Yugi's class teacher is still out so they're going to have more substitute teachers. This time they have Ms. Smith, an old lady.

Yugi and the rest are standing outside of their lockers. "Who do we got today?" said Joey dully. "We have Ms. Smith, remember Joey?" said Tristan. "Man, I can't stand Ms. Smith!!!" shouted Joey. "I thought she retired." said Duke. "All she does is just sit her lazy behind on the chair and just sit there and yell at people for no reason." said Tea. "Exactly!" said Joey. "Maybe she changed since the last time we had her." said Yugi. "I hope she has or if she didn't I'm outta here." said Joey.

As the gang went into the classroom, Ms. Smith is sitting in the chair glaring at them, without saying a word. "Man, she scares me." whispered Joey. "Sit down, before I write you all up!!!" shouted Ms. Smith. "Okay, Lady, we're sitting down, goodness!" said Duke. "Don't talk to me like that, boy. What's your name I'm writing you up!!!" said Ms. Smith. "I'm sorry." said Duke. Ms. Smith catches Weevil snickering. 

Ms. Smith: I'm about to write you up, boy!!!

Weevil: WHAT!!! Write me up for what???

Ms. Smith: For laughing!!!!

Weevil: I didn't even do anything!!!

Ms. Smith: What's your name? I'm writing you up!!!!

Weevil: I'm not telling you!!

Ms. Smith: You better or I'm calling security on you!!

Weevil: No!!! Okay, my name is Weevil!

After Ms. Smith writes his name on a index card, she spots Tea asking Yugi for a pencil.

Ms. Smith: Hey, Young Lady! I'm about to write you up!

Tea: Me?

Ms. Smith: I said I'm about to write you up!! What's your name?

Tea: But I was just asking for a…..

Ms. Smith: I don't care, give me your name!!!

Tea: Okay, It's Tea!!

Ms. Smith writes Tea's name under Weevil's name. "Man, Ms. Smith is a big headache." whispered Joey. "Shhhhh! Ms. Smith will hear you." whispered back Tristan. "I'm not scared of her!" said Joey. "Young Man! Come sit up here next to me!" yelled Ms. Smith. Joey gets up and sits next to her looking uneasy. "I hope Mr. Douse gets well, soon," said Yugi looking sad.

As the class is looking around the room all bored, Ms. Smith ask for a volunteer to pass out some magazines. "I'll pass them out!" said Duke. Duke gets up and passes them out. After everyone got a magazine, Ms. Smith gives some un-detailed directions on the assignment. 

Ms. Smith: Write about basketball!

Whole Class: ???????

Ms. Smith: Look in the book and write about basketball!

Joey: What page??

Ms. Smith: Listen to my directions! Look in the book and write about basketball!!!!!

Yugi: But we don't even know the page it's on.

Ms. Smith: So look for it!! 

The Whole class: *flips through the whole magazine looking for something on basketball.

Tristan: There's nothing in here about basketball!

Ms. Smith: I said write about basketball!

The whole class: *sighs*

Duke: Lady, there isn't anything in this book about basketball.

Ms. Smith: *looks in the magazine* Turn to page 14!

The whole class: *Does!*

Ms. Smith: Now what do you there?

Joey: All I see is something about carving pumpkins.

Ms. Smith: See, do you all see that basketball on the page?

Tea: That's a pumpkin.

Ms. Smith: That's a basketball now write about basketball!!

Joey: She's old……..

As the class makes up something about basketball since it wasn't in the book like Ms. Smith said, Weevil takes a jar out of his pocket with a bee inside it. He decides to have a little fun and releases it. The bee flies and lands on Tea's desk.

Tea: *screams!*

Joey: What Da….???

Tea: *shouts* There's a bee on my desk!!!!

Tristan: I'll kill it!!!!! I need a book!!! Somebody give me a text book!!!!

Joey: No, I'll kill it!!!!

Duke: I'll get it with dice!!!

As the boys are arguing, the bee flies off her desk and flies around the room.

Joey: It's getting away!!!!!

Tristan: I got it!!! *chases it and tries to hit it with a text book*

Duke: *throws dice at it, but accidentally hits everyone else with them*

Joey: No, get it like this!!! *aims and throws a big text book in the air at the harmless bee*

Tristan: *almost got hit with the book* Hey, watch it Joey!!!

Ms. Smith: Will you all sit down!!!!!

Tristan: But, Ms. Smith, there's a……..

Ms. Smith: I don't care, sit down like I said!!!!!!!!

After everyone sits down, the bee flies straight out of the window. Weevil just sits there and cracks up and falls out of his chair. After he falls so of his chair, the jar falls out of his pocket. Tea picks it up and shows Ms. Smith. "Ms. Smith, look what Weevil did!" said Tea. "What!! I didn't do that!!" started Weevil. "I saw the jar fall of out his pocket, too! The bee was in it!" said Joey. "I said I don't care!!!" shouted Ms. Smith.

At 2:10 it's time for everyone to go home for the day. "Ms. Smith, are we going to have you tomorrow, too?" asked Joey hoping she'll say no. "No, I might not be here I have to go to another school and be a substitute teacher there." replied Ms. Smith. "Yes!!!" shouted the whole class. "I hope we get a nice teacher tomorrow." said Tristan. "I highly doubt it." said Yugi.

*******************************

End of chapter 2. Next chapter coming soon. By the way, the contest date has expanded to Saturday the 15th , so you still have time to enter. All you have to do is just make up a teacher or use your real teacher that's a pain and tell me their name and why they're a pain. There will 4 winners and they will be announced in the next chapter. Good Luck! 


	3. A annoying science teacher

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teacher part 3

By Honest The Weeasel

Note: YGO belongs to Takahashi. I wanna thank everybody who entered the contest and I loved all of your ideas! I randomly picked the 4 people and the winners are Morphius, Rin562, Autum Ann Star and Shadow's girl 12. I wanna congratulate them and again thank the ones that entered. Enjoy!

******************************

The next morning, Yugi's class has another substitute teacher in the replacement of the other teachers they had. This time they have Mr. Gabler, a scienece teacher from another school who volunteered to be a substitute teacher.

Yugi and his pals are standing outside of the classroom peeking inside the room to see who they have. "Yuug, who's in there?" asked Joey. "Hmm, there's some guy with glasses." answered Yugi. "Forget this, I ain't goin' in there." said Joey. "But, this teacher could be nice." said Bakura. "All of the teachers we had were never nice and dis one probably ain't no different." said Joey. "We need to have a talk with the principle about these teachers." suggested Tristan.

As Yugi and friends are talking about the teachers, Mr. Gabler comes out of the room. "Excuse me, are you all part of this class?" asked Mr. Gabler. "Yes, mister." said Yugi. "So why are you all standing out here? You're supposed to be in class, now come in." said Mr. Gabler. After they went in the room, Mr. Gabler goes up in front of the class and introduces himself. "Hello, class, my name is Mr. Gabler and I'm going to be your teacher today. "Excuse me, Mr. G?" called out Tristan raising his hand. "Are you a nice teacher?" Mr. Gabler answers. "That depends."

After 5 minutes of class time, Mr. Gabler has everyone introduce themselves to him. 

Mr. Gabler: Okay, class starting from row one I want you all to tell me your first and last names and your favorite things. Okay, you're first young man with the blonde hair.

Joey: My name is Joey Wheeler and my favorite thing is to play Duel Monsters.

Tristan: I thought it was eating.

Whole class: *laughs*

Joey: Shut-up, Tristan!

Mr. Gabler: Okay, next!

Bakura: My name is Bakura Ryou and my favorite thing is playing Duel Monsters and my favorite card is Change of Heart.

Mr. Gabler: Thank you, Young Man. Next!

Tristan: I'm Tristan Taylor and my favorite thing is Duel Monsters.

Mr. Gabler: I see this Duel monster thing is popular. I never even heard of this silly thing.

After hearing everyone else's name, Mr. Gabler gives one more announcement. "And one more thing, class, if anyone of you fool around in my class I'm going to make you all do something embarrassing. For example, I'm going to make the boys wear girl make-up and I'm going to make the girls go in the boys bathroom and stay in there for an hour." said Mr. Gabler. The whole class starts to look worried. "Why the heck are all of these teachers so mean!! Why??? Can someone answer me???? Why???!! Cried Joey. "This is all your fault, Tristan!!!" added Joey. "Huh???" said Tristan unsure why it's his fault. "If you haven't thought of that stupid plan to get rid of Mr. Crawford we wouldn't have all of these teachers!" "But I thought you hated Mr. Crawford, Joey." said Tristan. "Yeah, but I want him back!!!" said Joey. "Hmm, maybe we could go up to his castle and apologies to him. Then maybe he would come back." suggested Yugi. Mr. Gabler stops their conversation. "Stop talking or I'm going to make you all wear make-up!!" said Mr. Gabler. 

Mr. Gabler goes in the closet and takes out some experiment stuff. "Okay, class, we're all going to do a very fun experiment!!!" said Mr. Gabler trying to get the class excited which didn't work. "We're all going to put baking soda in a pop bottle!" added Mr. Gabler. "Hey, I remember this experiment!" said Duke. "Me too. We did this back in third grade!" added Tea. "Well, we're doing it again." said Mr. Gabler.

As the whole class is standing around watching, Mr. Gabler puts the bottle in the center of the counter desk and asks for a volunteer to put the baking soda in the bottle. "Okay, who wants to put the baking soda in?" asked Mr. Gabler. "I'll do it, Mr. G!" said Joey. "No, I'll do!" said Weevil. "No, I'll do!!" said Tristan. "Let, the blonde hair boy do it." said Mr. Gabler. "Thanks, Teach!" said Joey. Mr. G hands Joey a box of baking soda.

Mr. Gabler: Okay, Joey, just pour the baking soda in the bottle until I say stop, okay?

Joey: Awright!

Mr. Gabler: Pour now!

Joey: *pours is*

Mr. Gabler: Keep going.

Joey: *still pouring*

Mr. Gabler: Keep going.

Joey: *still pouring*

Mr. Gabler: Keep going.

Joey: It ran out.

Mr. Gabler: Here's another box. Keep going.

Joey: *still pouring*

After 10 minutes Mr. Gabler still has Joey pouring the baking soda after giving him the fourth box. Excuse

me, Mr. G. Isn't that way too much baking soda you made Joey put in the bottle?" asked Tristan. "Yeah, the last time we did this same experiment we only had to put a teaspoon of baking soda in it. added Tea. "So are you two trying to say that I'm a bad teacher and I don't know what the heck I'm doing, huh?" asked Mr. Gabler. "No, we're not saying that, It just………" Tristan gets interrupted . "Since you think I'm a horrible teacher, I want you to wear some of my wife's make-up and I want Tea to go in the boy's bathroom for an hour!!! Said Mr. Gabler harshly. "But, that's not fair!!!" said Tea. "Yeah, you can't do that!!!" added Yugi. "I can do anything!! Now go to the boys bathroom right this instance, young lady!!" said Mr. Gabler. "Fine, I'll go!!" said Tea storming out of the room. " Wear this make-up, Young man!" added Mr. Gabler. "But, won't I look silly?" asked Tristan. "That's the point to make you look stupid for calling me a bad teacher!!" said Mr. Gabler. "But we never said that!!" said Tristan trying to explain to him.

Before Mr. Gabler had Tristan wear make-up, he makes Joey put the balloon on the bottle. "Now, watch class as the ballon will blow up." said Mr. Gabler. After Joey put the ballon on the bottle, it blows up real big. "Hey, Mr. G, it isn't supposed to get that big." said Duke. "I think it's about to explode!!!" said a random kid. After the balloon get almost bigger than the bottle, it explodes causing baking soda to fly all over the room. "Hey, it's snowing!!" said another random kid. "I think you put too much baking soda in it, Mr. G." said Yugi. "Be Quiet!! Now it's time for this young man to wear this make-up!!" said Mr. Gabler. 5 minutes later, Tristan's face is covered with make-up. The principle enters the room with Tea next to him. "Mr. Gabler, did you make this young lady go in the boys bathroom?" asked he principle demanding for an answer. "And why is that young man's face covered in make-up?" added the principle. "But, I didn't make them do those things!!" said Mr. Gabler trying not to get in trouble. "And Great scott!!!! How did this room get such a mess!!! Looks like there's been a snow storm or something!!! YOU'RE FIRED!!" shouted the principle. "Good!! I hate it here anyway." said Mr. Gabler as he walked out the room.

The princliple gives the class an new annoucement. "Well, class B, looks like I'm going to have to find you all a new teacher. "Why on earth are we getting all of these bossy teachers?" asked Joey. "Well, I'm trying my best to find some good ones." said the principle.

*********************************

End of chapter 3. Please leave a kind Review. Thanks! 


	4. The Ultimate quiz teacher

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teacher part 4

By Honest The Weasel

Note: YGO belongs to Takahashi. Enjoy!

***************************************

The very next morning, Yugi's class, like always, has another teacher. This time this teacher is Mr. Jetlan.

As the students are going inside their lockers, Yugi and his pals again peek inside the room to see who's in there. "Okay, who's in there this time?" asked Tea. "I don't see anyone….." said Yugi. "Let's just go in and get dis over with !" said Joey. As they enter the room, they see a man going in the closet and getting out some supplies. "Hey, are you the teacher?" asked Tristan? The teacher turns around. "Yes, I'm Mr. Jetlan and I'm going to be your teacher." replied Mr. Jetlan. "And we're going to have a pop quiz once the whole class is in." added Mr. Jetlan. "A quiz on what?" asked Joey raising an eyebrow . Mr. Jetlan doesn't reply.

30 minutes, almost the whole class is in, just Duke, Bakura, and Weevil are absent. Mr. Jetlan introduces himself again and writes on the board , which is squeaking like crazy. "Make it stop!!!!! Please, anybody, I don't care who it is!!! Please make it stop!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Joey as he covered his ears. As the class is complaining, one kid runs out of the class room screaming in the hall. "That kid is crazy!" said Tristan. 

After Mr. Jetlan is done squeaking the chalk, he passes out some half sheet papers to everyone. "Okay, class, we're going to have a quiz on the Western Indians. "Hey, we watched a movie on that when Mr. Crawford was here!" said a random kid. "Good, then you should have no problem with this quiz." said Mr. Jetlan. "No one paid any attention to it." said Joey making the class laugh. "I don't care, just do your quiz!" yelled Mr. Jetlan. "Mr. Jetlan, could you tell us about the western Indians before you give us a pop quiz on it?" asked Tristan. "No, you all said you saw the movie so we'll not going to discuss it!" stated Mr. Jetlan.

As the pop quiz is about to begin, Mr. Jetlan makes an announcement before reading the questions. "Class, If I see any of you cheating by looking on someone else's paper, I'm going to make sure you have detention for two months straight!!" said Mr. Jetlan. "WHAT!!!! Two months of detention just for cheating on a tiny quiz???!!!! shouted Joey. "Yes, that's what I said!" said Mr. Jetlan. "Why on earth are all of these teachers so cruel!" said Tea. "We need to visit Mr. Douse at the hospital and see how he is doing." said Yugi. 

Mr. Jetlan gives out the questions to the quiz.

Mr. Jetlan: Okay, class, question one: Where did the Indians settle at?

Joey: *doesn't know the answer and just draws a comic on his half sheet*

Yugi: *takes a guess*

Tea: *writes the answer *

Tristan: *daydreaming*

After Mr. Jetlan gave the rest of the questions out, he collects them and looks the answer everyone put down. He noticed Yugi spelled Indians wrong by spelling it "Indins". "Class, this young man spelled Indians like I-N-D-I-N-S." said Mr. Jetlan. "It was just a small mistake I've made." said Yugi. "I don't care, you should know how to spell!!!" shouted Mr. Jetlan. "

"Okay, class, we're going to have a pop quiz!" said Mr. Jetlan. "Hey, didn't we just take a pop quiz ten minutes ago?" asked Tristan. "Yes, but we're taking another one, but this time on the September 11th attack of 2001 and you all should know about this!" said Mr. Jetlan. "Man, I'm sick of these dumb quizzes!" complained Joey.

Five hours past, after taking 20 different pop quizzes. "Man, this guy is a quiz machine!" said Tristan. Mr. Jetlan gives out a test rather than a quiz this time. "Okay, class. We're going to have a 40 question test on random tings from the past we've read about!" said Mr. Jetlan. "A FORTY QUESTION TEST!!! " shouted the whole class. "Yes, you all read this the other day." said Mr. Jetlan. "No, we didn't!!!" said Tea. "Well, my original class read it so since I'm not there to give them the test, you all are going to take it instead!" said Mr. Jetlan, being unfair. "What!! That's not fair!!!" complained a random kid. "Well, guess we're all going to get an F on this test." said Yugi. "Or maybe not!" said Joey. "It's almost time to go home in 5 minutes!" Mr. Jetlan looks at the clock and gives an announcement. " Well, Class, guess I can't give you all that test." The whole class is relieved. "I won't be here tomorrow so I think you will have a different teacher." said Mr. Jetlan. "Like's it's anything new…" said Joey to himself. "I can't believe I'm say this but I think we should try and get Mr. Crawford back." said Tea to Yugi. "I agree!" said both Joey and Tristan.

*******************************

To be continued. Please review and thanks.  



	5. The teacher with the lame movies

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers part 5

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Like always YGO belongs to the Takahashi guy. Enjoy!

****************************************

The next morning on a Thursday, Yugi's class continually has a new teacher. This time, Ms. Rysku.

While Yugi and his pals, again for the third time, are peeking in the room seeing who they have, Duke and Bakura comes in and walks up to them. "Hey guys!" said Duke. "Oh, hello Duke and Bakura! How come you two didn't come yesterday?" asked Yugi. "Probably skipping school." joked Joey. "I didn't come because I had another migraine headache." said Bakura. "Yeah, sure, Bakura, you had a migraine. How do we know your not lying?" again joked Joey. "You probably pretended you had a migraine headache so you wouldn't have to be in school and you probably faked the last time you said you had a headache when we had Mr. Crawford. said Joey. "Great Scott, I wouldn't do that!! said Bakura " Ha, I was just kidding, Bakura!" said Joey "Duke was probably skipping, tho." joked Tritsan." No I wasn't!" said Duke. 

As Yugi and his pals are joking around, Ms. Rysku comes out of the room. "Excuse me, you all should be in class at this time!" "Sorry, Ms. ………?" apologized Yugi unsure what the teacher's name is. "It's Ms. Rysku, now come in before you all are late.". After they all got in and got seated, Ms. Rysku introduces herself to the class. "Hello, I'm Ms. Rysku and I'm going to be your substitute today and I've heard this class has had so many different teachers." said Ms. Rysku. "Excuse Me, Ms. R?" said Tristan raising his hand. "What is it, young man?" asked, Ms. Rysku. "If you're a mean teacher, can you please be a nice teacher just for us, because all of the teachers we had were mean and every single one of them weren't right. Like for example, we had Mr. Crawford and he gave out harsh assignments, and we've had this army serge who was always mean and shouting and we've had Ms. Smith who was always yelling at people for no reason. So we would be very happy if you were nice." After Tristan gave his speech, Ms. Rysku thinks for a second. "Hmm, I could try to be nice to you all since you all are so desperate. "Wow, you're really going to be nice to us???!!!!" asked Joey with excitement. Ms. Rysku nods. "Finally, we're getting a good substitute teacher!" added Tea. 

"Okay, I want to take attendance first before we do anything. Also note that I'm not wearing my glasses today, so I apologize if I pronounce your name wrong." said Ms. Rysku. "Okay, when I call your name raise your hand." added Ms. Rysku.

Ms. Rysku: Okay is Yug Motor here?

Class: *laughs.*

Yugi: No, it's Yugi Motou.

Ms. Rysku: Sorry, Mr. Motor.

Yugi: No it's "Motou!" not Motor .

Ms. Rysku: Sorry about that. Okay is Tea Garden here?

Tea: No it's not pronounced like the tea you drink, It's pronounced liked "Taya" and my last name is Gardner not "Garden".

Ms. Rysku: I apologize. Okay what about Doom Devler?

Duke: It's "Duke Devlin".

Ms. Rysku: Baruka Ryou?

Bakura: It's "Bakura".

Ms. Rysku: William Underhood?

Weevil : It's Weevil Underhood.. I mean Underwood!!!!!!!

Ms. Rysku: Tristan Taylor?  
Tristan: Ha! She got my name right.

Ms. Rysku: Joe Wheel?

Joey: Joey Wheeler, teach.

After saying everyone's name, Ms. Rysku gives an announcement. "Okay, class, instead of doing work how about watching a movie?" The class agrees to do that. "Okay let's see what they have here." Ms. Rysku looks around the room for a movie. She looks behind the teachers desk and finds "The Western Indians" with Pegasus' name on the back. "Excuse me class does anyone know a "Maximillion Pegasus"? Looks like this person left this DVD behind." Yugi replies. "He was one of our substitute teachers." 

Ms. Rysku: Well does anyone want to watch this film?

The Whole Class: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeccccccccccccccccccccccccck Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: You will die if you watch that movie!

Tristan: It's so boring!!!!

Tea: And it's 4 hours!!!

Ms. Rysku: *goes in her gargantuan purse* Hmm, how did this get in here? My daughter must of put it in here.

Duke: What is it?

Ms. Rysku: It's a DVD, how lucky!

Joey: Ooh, which one????

Ms. Rysku: Barbie and the Nutcracker.

The Whole Class: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 

Joey: Okay we're cool, we don't need to watch a movie. Let's go to Arby's instead!

Ms. Rysku: But this is a very sweet movie. Me and my daughter love it.

After getting the TV and DVD player in the room, Ms. Rysku pops the DVD in and turns off the lights. The whole class just moans. "This is going to be very very very very very very stupid, I can tell." said Duke flipping his hair. "You said it, Duke" replied Joey. Yugi just yawns and falls to sleep on his desk, while Tea is thinking of a new friendship speech to tell to Yugi and his friends. 

After 40 minutes, everyone is bored to death from the movie. "This movie is so pointless." said Duke. "I know, all Barbie does is just do stupid Ballet throughout the whole movie." agreed Tristan. Joey does expression on the characters in the film.

Joey: *doing expressions* Oh, Ken, look at me! I'm Barbie and I like doing Ballet all the time.

Tristan: Oh, let me try! *doing expressions* Look at me everybody, I'm Barbie and I'm a girl *giggles*

Joey: And this is how she dances. *gets up and copies Barbie's Ballet.*

Random kid: Look, everyone! Joey is doing Ballet like a girl!

Class: *Laughs!*

Joey: Wait, I was only doing an expression!

Ms. Rysku: Mr. Wheel, you can practice your Ballet after school, not sit down.

Joey: It's Wheeler and I don't do Ballet!

After the movie is over, the class is relived. "Finally, that movie is over! It was so dumb!!!!" said Tristan. After Ms. Rysku takes the DVD out of her purse, she finds another DVD way down in her purse. 

Ms. Rysku: Oh, class, since school will be out in 2 hours, we still have time to watch one more movie.

Joey: *dully* What movie is it this time?

Ms. Rysku: The Care Bears Movie!

Whole Class: Aw Man!!!!!!!!

Duke: Here we go again.

After watching another lame movie for 2 hours, it's time to go home. "We were wrong about this teacher." said Tea. "She was nice and all, but she made us watch some baby movies." Ms. Rysku makes an announcement . "Okay, class, I won't be here tomorrow so I'm not sure who you will have. Well I had a wonderful time with this class and I wish you all good luck in your future." said Ms. Rysku. "Bye, Ms. Rysku." said the whole class as they left the classroom to go home. 

***************************

To be continued. Please Review and thanks! 


	6. A teacher with an werid accent

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers part 6

By Honest The Weasel

Note: YGO belongs to Takahashi. R/Review

****************************************

The next morning, the teachers just keep coming and coming out of nowhere. This time the teach is Dr. Shah.

"I think I'm going to sleep through school today, Yuug." said Joey. " It's not like we're doing anything interesting with all of these crummy teachers." He added. "Well, so far the teacher we had yesterday wasn't all bad. said Yugi. "Yes she was!!!" said Tristan. "She made us watch some stupid pointless films." said Joey. "Let's just get in class and get our horror day over with." said Duke. 

As they joined the rest of the class and got seated, Dr. Shah, their new substitute, walked in front of the class and introduced himself in a very quiet Indian accent. "Good morning, class B, I'm Dr. Shah your new substitute." The class couldn't hear a word he said. "Excuse me, Dr. Shah, could you repeat what you just said?" asked Tea kindly. "I said good morning, class B, I'm Dr. Shah your new substitute." The class still didn't understand a single word he said. "Okay, Dr. S, could you just speak a little bit louder so we can hear you?" requested Joey. After Dr. Shah repeats loud enough for them to hear, the class can't understand his accent. "Dr. Shah, could you speak English for us?" asked Tristan. Dr. Shah just sighs. "This is going to be a hard day for me." he said to himself.

After the students takes their pencils and some paper out of their binders, Dr. Shah has them take their Science textbooks out as well. 

Dr. Shah: Okay, Class B, turn to page 42. We're going to read about rewersing the water cycle.

Whole Class: ???????????????............................rewersing???????

Dr. Shah: Yes, we're going to read the chapter "Rewersing the water cycle"

Joey: What da heck is "rewersing?"

Dr. Shah: Rewersing!

Tritsan: I'm confused. Rewersing? What does it mean?

Dr. Shah: You all don't know what Rewersing is?

Whole Class: *shakes their head* 

Dr. Shah: Okay, Rewersing mean when you do something then you do it backwards. For example when you fast forward a tape, you rewind it. That's what rewerse mean,

Yugi: Oh, you mean "reverse"?

Dr. Shah: Yes, Rewerse!!

Joey: So, you pronounce your V's like W's?

Dr. Shah: Let's just get started on reading the chapter shall we.

5 minutes later, after Dr. Shah, unclearly, reads the first 2 paragraphs, he gives out a pop quiz on the 2 paragraphs he read. "Okay, now we're going to hawe a wery small simple quiz on what we just read." Joey raises his hand. "What is it?" asked Dr. Shah. "We can't take this quiz." he answered. "Why not?" "Because we couldn't understand anything you read? Is that a good excuse not to take the quiz?" asked Joey trying to get the class from taking the quiz. "It's true, Dr. S, we couldn't understand anything you said." said Tea. "Well, did you all follow along as I read?" asked Dr. Shah. "Not really." said Joey. "I was daydreaming again." said Tristan. "And Weevil was drawing stick figure comics!" snitched Joey. "Hey, No, I wasn't!!!!" lied Weevil. "Young man, you're not supposed to draw comics during class time. Let me see it now!" demanded Dr. Shah. Dr. Shah snatches the comic off Weevil's desk and reads it aloud to the whole class. 

Dr Shah: *reads it* Panel 1- Weevil: You all will be my slawes! Panel 2- Yugi & Joey: Sawe us!!!. Panel 3- Weevil: No one can sawe you! *finish reading* Young man. Go stand in the corner for drawing comics during class!

Weevil: But I didn't draw it.

Dr. Shah: Who did then?

Weevil: I don't know it wasn't me!!

Dr. Shah: Go!!!

As Weevil walks to the corner, Joey raises his hand to go to the bathroom. "Dr. S, can I go to the bathroom?" asked Joey. "No!" replied the teacher. "But, I have to go bad!" he added. "I said No!" added Dr. Shah. 10 minutes later, Dr. Shah goes to the blackboard and writes down a assignment for the class to do. "Okay, Class, take out your English books and do the following lessons on the board." said Dr. Shah. As everyone is starting on the assignment, Joey once again raises his hand. "Dr. S, I really have to go to the bathroom….." said Joey. "How many times do I hawe to say no!?" said Dr. Shah. "But I might p….. ." Dr. Shah Interrupts Joey and lets him go. "Okay, Young man if you hawe to go *THAT* bad then go!" "Thanks, teach!" said Joey as he walked out the room.

5 hours later, It's time for everyone to go home. "Great heavens it's time to go. Time went by too slow today." said Tea. "Okay, class, turn in your papers as you leawe out of here. You all won't have me tomorrow so I don't know who'll replace me. Have a good day!" said Dr. Shah. "Bye, Dr. Shah!!" shouted the whole class. As the class left the room, Yugi and co. stand outside of the door. "Man, that guy creeped me out!" said Joey. "I couldn't understand a word he said." added Tristan. "He must have been from another country or something." said Tea. 

************************************

What teacher will Yugi and his pals have the next day? Find out in the next chapter coming soon. Read & Review.


	7. Babysitting and Babysearching

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers part 7

By Honest The Weasel

Note: YGO belongs to Takahashi. This chapter is sorta different than the others. The class is baby-sitting all through this chapter rather than struggling with a mean teacher. Enjoy! 

*************************************

The next morning, Yugi and his pals this time will have a job to do rather than being students. This time they will have to baby-sit 3 kids for their new substitute teacher, Mrs. Bookmen.

"Okay, Yugi, seriously this time. I'm going to sleep during class." said Joey. "Joey, we could have a nice teacher this time, you never know." said Yugi. "Yuug, we never had a nice teacher and never will." added Joey. As they enter the classroom and get seated, Mrs. Bookmen comes in the room, along with a 4 year old, 5 year old and a 5 month old. "Hello, class, My name is Mrs. Bookman and I'm your teacher today!" said Mrs. Bookman. "Who are the kids?" asked Joey. "Oh, these are my sweet children. This is my son Kenny, my daughter Kelly, and my youngest son Ken, who is only just 5 months old. I had to bring them along since there was no one else to watch them.

An hour later, the intercom calls for Mrs. Bookmen to help out in the library. "Oh dear, looks like they need my help in the library. Could you all watch, Kenny, Ken and Kelly for me while I'm gone?" asked Mrs. Bookmen. "Uh…Sure." said Yugi. "Oh, thank you so much! I won't be gone long." said Mrs. Bookmen as she left the classroom.

Joey: Well looks like we have 3 brats to look after.

Tea: This is probably gonna be hard.

Kenny: I hungry!!

Tristan: Here it comes……

Joey: We ain't got any food kid.

Kenny: *shouts* I said I hungry!!!!

Joey: C'mon do any of you guys have a least 1 thing to eat?

Duke: I got some chewing gum.

Tea: I have a piece of candy.

Joey: Great, give 'em to this kid.

Tea & Duke: *gives Kenny their gum and candy*

Kelly: *pulls on Yugi's pants* Can you play with me?

Yugi: *looks down at her* What do you want to play?

Kelly: Hide n go seek.

Yugi: Sure, I'll play with you.

Joey: Now we gotta play Hide and go Seek? Actually, I used to love playing that as a kid.

Yugi: Hey, lets' take them to the Gym! There's no one there at this time.

Joey: Great idea, Yuug!

As the class leaves the classroom, they take Kenny and Kelly to the gym, but accidentally leaving Ken behind. 5 minutes later, Weevil comes in the room and notices no one's there.

Weevil: Hey, where's everyone? 

As Weevil is wondering where everybody is, ken starts to cry.

Ken: *crying* 

Weevil: Hey!! Who are you!!!

Ken: *still crying*

Weevil: Where are your parents? And where's the class? Don't worry I'll help you find your parents.

Weevil grabs Ken's car seat carriage and leaves the classroom to searches the school. At the gym, Yugi and his pals are playing tag with Kelly and Kenny.

Kelly: *tags Joey* Tag your it!

Joey: Looks like I'm it! *tags Tristan* You're it!

Tristan: *tags Duke* Now Duke's it!

Yugi: Hmm, why do I have a feeling we're forgetting something….

Joey: What do you mean, Yuug.

Yugi: Didn't Mrs. Bookmen say she had "3" kids?

Joey: Uh, I think so,

Yugi: Well there's Kelly, Kenny, and…..Ken!!! We left Ken in the room, Joey!!!

Joey: Aw Man!!! We've gotta go back and get 'em before Mrs. Bookman come back.

Yugi: Guys, watch Kelly and Kenny! We'll be right back!

As Soon as Yugi and Joey went back to the room, they noticed he's missing and is nowhere to be found.

Joey: Man, where did he go!!

Yugi: We're going to be in deep trouble if we don't find him!!!!

Both Yugi and Joey rushes out of the room to find Ken. In the second floor of the school, Weevil, with Ken, is still searching for Ken's parents.

Weevil: Don't worry! I'm sure your parents are around here somewhere.

Ken: *Cries*

Weevil: Don't Cry!

Ken: *Still crying*

Weevil: Are you hungry? Do you need your diaper changed? 

Ken: *still crying*

Weevil: *checks his diaper* I was afraid of that. Stay there and don't move, I'll be right back.

Weevil goes into a nearby classroom.

Weevil: *enters the classroom* Excuse me, Mrs. Jones. Do you have a diaper I can use?

Mrs. Jones: A diaper?

Weevil: Yes, I need a diaper!!! Fast!!! 

Whole class: *stares at him funny*

Weevil: What are you all staring at!!!!

Whole class: *laughs* Hahahahahahahaha!!! You wear diapers!!!!

Weevil: What!!! No, there not for me, you fools!!! They're for the baby!!

Mrs. Jones: There's a baby out there?

Weevil: Yes! And I'm trying to find his parents.

Mrs. Jones: Oh My! Class I'll be right back!

Weevil tries to show Mrs. Jones Ken, but all of a sudden he's not in his car seat carriage anymore. His seatbelt manages to get unbuckled. 

Weevil: Nooooo!!!! He's gone!!!

Mrs. Jones: Don't worry wrong man, I'll help you find him.

As Weevil and Mrs. Jones are looking for the missing Ken, Yugi and Joey are looking for him as well. As their running around the whole school searching, they get stopped by one of school's security guards.

Guard: Hey, hey, hey!!! Why are you two running around the hallway like you don't have any kind of sense??

Yugi: Oh, we're trying to find Mrs. Bookmen's kid.

Joey: Yeah, he's like 5 months old.

Guard: Well, guess what? You two are gonna become 5 month olds if you don't get to class!!! Now!!!

Yugi: But…..

Guard: No buts!!!! Get to class before I suspend you two!!!

Joey: But, there's a lost kid…….

Guard: Listen, I'm the Guard and I woulda known if there was a lost kid, so scram!!!!!

At the Gym, Duke, Tristan, and Tea are all tired from playing with Kelly and Kenny.

Tristan: I'm so tired……..

Tea: Me too…

Duke: What's taking Yugi and Joey so long to come back?

Kelly pulls on Duke's pants.

Kelly: Play with me!!!! 

Duke: But we played like about 1 million times.

Kelly: I wanna play catch!!!

Duke: How about playing with Tristan and Tea? *points to them*

Kelly: No, I wanna play with you!!! You're my best friend!

Duke: *slight smile* Okay I'll play catch with you.

Tea: Looks like Kelly and Duke are starting to get along well.

Back with Joey and Yugi. Yugi notices there's something moving near the office door.

Yugi: Hey, I think that's him! Near the office door !

Joey: *looks* Hey, there he is!

Guard: What's over there?

Yugi: Ken, the one that was lost!

Weevil and Mrs. Jones, coming down the stairway also spots him.

Weevil & Mrs. Jones: Hey, there he is!!!!

Yugi & Joey: Weevil and Mrs. Jones!!??

Mrs. Jones: We finally found him!

Yugi: You mean you and Weevil for searching for Ken ,too?

Weevil: I found him in our classroom all by himself so I took him and went to look for his parents!

Yugi: Oh, he belongs to our substitute, Mrs. Bookmen. She's in the library.

Mrs. Jones: Well, I need to head back to my class. See you all later.

Joey: I think we better take Kenny, Kelly and Ken back to the room, Yuug.

Yugi: Right, Joey! And that was nice of you Weevil to be concerned about someone for once.

Weevil: Well, I had to make sure he was alright.

After finding Ken, they head to the Gym.

Yugi: Okay, guys, I think we all should head back to the room before Mrs. Bookmen come back.

Tea: Finally! Kenny and Kelly were tiring us all to death!

Duke: *looks down at Kelly* Would you like a ride Kelly?

Kelly: Yay!!

Tristan: Duke and Kelly were both having fun all day.

Yugi: *crosses his arms and smiles*

After getting to the classroom on time, Mrs. Bookmen returns.

Mrs. Bookmen: I'm back class! Sorry I was gone so long. They needed my help organizing book titles from A to Z. Were Kenny, Kelly and Ken any trouble?

Yugi: Oh No! Not at all. We had fun with them!

Mrs. Bookmen: That's good. And guess what? Today was a half-day!

Whole Class: WHAT???

Joey: They didn't even notify us about it.

Mrs. Bookmen: Well they said today they had a teacher meeting, so they have to send the students home early.

Tristan: That's good to hear. 

Joey: Yeah, I'm ready to go home and go back to sleep.

It's 11:45 and it's time for everyone to go home for the day. 

Mrs. Bookmen: Well, I'll see you all again in the future. Thank you again for watching my kids.

Joey: No problem, teach!

Yugi: Goodbye Mrs. Bookmen! Goodbye Kenny, Kelly, and Ken.

Kenny & Kelly: Waves goodbuy to everyone 

********************************

Next episode coming soon. Please Review, it'll make my day! Thanks! 


	8. The battle and the NICE teacher

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers part 8

By Honest The Weasel and Crystal Galadriel 

Note: YGO belongs to Takahashi. This chapter was done by Crystal Galadriel. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a Monday morning as Yugi and the gang, were heading towards their first class of the day.  
  
Yugi: I wonder who we're gonna have for a teacher this time?  
  
Joey: Anybody, just as long as its none of the other teachers that we  
were stuck with. *cringes*  
  
Tea: Ya.....tell me about it. Hey where is Duke and Bakura?  
  
Tristan: Going to be late in a few minutes, and so are we if we don't get moving. *starts to run towards classroom*  
  
*They all come in and take their seats*  
  
Tristen: *Talking to Yugi* Hey, who's that?! *Sees the new teacher walk in*  
  
  
*The bell rings, Duke and Bakura comes in late*  
  
  
Duke: *To teacher* Sorry we're late, the alarm didn't go off at the right time.  
  
Ms. Trep: *Smiles* Its alright, please take you're seats.  
  
The whole class: *Mouth's drop to the ground*  
  
Bakura: *Wide eyes* You're not going to send us down to the office for   
being late again?  
  
Ms. Trep: No, not unless you're 20 minutes late will I send you down.  
Now, I must tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Iris Trep,   
you may call me Iris or Ms. Trep, which ever floats you're boat.   
First off, I love to teach, second off, this might sound kind of dumb   
to you all, but my favorite game in the world right now is duel monsters. I work as a model for Covergirl and I went to Harvard University for collage. So I'm from Boston. When I teach, I try to make it both fun and educational for myself and the class. The good news for you all is, I'm to be you're teacher till Friday. The bad news is, I don't know who you will have after Friday.  
  
  
Joey: Wait a minute! What you're saying is that we are having you for   
the WHOLE WEEK?!  
  
Ms. Trep: Yes, Mr...  
  
Joey: Wheeler, Joey Wheeler.  
  
Ms. Trep: Ah of course, Yes Mr. Wheeler, you will be with me the whole   
week, like it or not I'm here to say for a while.  
  
Tea: Wow, that's great!  
  
Ms. Trep: My name again is Ms. Trep, but you may all call me Iris if you wish.  
  
Joey: Um, Iris? I have a question?  
  
Iris: Yes? what can I do for you?  
  
Joey: Are you a NICE teacher? and again if not, could you try to pretend to be? for us please? *tries to give Yugi- type, puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Ms. Trep: *Sees this and laughs*   
  
Ms. Trep: Of course I'm a nice teacher!  
  
  
*Before she could finish, the whole class gets up and cheers*  
  
  
Tea: Finally!! We get a nice teacher! This is so great!  
  
Ms. Trep: *Smiles* I'm glad, I take it you all had pretty lousy teachers then?  
  
*Everyone nods*  
  
  
Ms. Trep: Well, we WILL be doing something fun and educational. How  
about a nature walk? as long as you all behave you're selves, I'm sure  
we will be allowed to walk about the school grounds.  
  
  
*The whole class cheers again*  
  
  
Ms. Trep: OK! Now I'm going to take attendance, then we will leave.  
  
Ms. Trep: Yugi Motou.  
  
Yugi: Present!  
  
Ms. Trep: You're Yugi Motou? THE Yugi Motou? As in the King of games  
Yugi Motou?!  
  
Yugi: Um...yes, you've heard of me?  
  
Ms. Trep: Have I HEARD of you? I've been waiting to MEET you, let alone have you in my class! This is truly and honor.  
  
Yugi: *blushes somewhat* Ah..thanks.  
  
Ms. Trep: Class, we have a change of plans. Sense we have the all powerful king of games in our presents, I propose a new activity. Though it will not be revealed until after lunch. It will take place after school.  
  
Duke: What kind of after school activity?  
  
Ms. Trep: All will be revealed after lunch, as for now, let us go and   
get our walk out of the way. Please pay attention because there will be a   
small quiz after this.  
  
  
*The whole class moans*  
  
  
Joey: I knew she was to good to be true. *shakes head*  
  
Ms. Trep: Now, now Mr. Wheeler, it will not be hard it will be easy.   
Just to make the time pass more quickly until the school bell rings   
for lunch. Then after lunch, I will tell you what I want to do after   
school. *looks at Yugi while saying all this.*  
  
Tristan: *whispers* Hey Yugi? Why do you think she was staring at you?  
  
Yugi: *Whispers back* I don't know, but I have a feeling it might have   
something to do with a duel.  
  
  
*Anyways to make a long story short, they went out for there little   
nature walk and took the quiz as soon as they got back, which everyone   
passed, even Joey. Joey: Hey! Dats not funny! Me: *grins* I know but I had to use somebody to make fun of. The bell for lunch soon rang and they all left. 20 minutes later, they all came back form lunch looking at their teacher, wondering what will be happening after school.*  
  
Ms. Trep: Now, I bet you are all wondering what I have planned after   
school right?  
  
Class: *Nods head*  
  
Ms. Trep: *Looks at Yugi* Sense we have the king of games in class,   
I propose a challenge after school, a duel as you call it. If I win,   
you will all be given a 10 page report due for me on Friday when you   
first get into class. I will assign what you all will be wrighting   
about. If Yugi happens to win, you all get the whole week off, no   
work, no test, no quizzes, no homework, nothing. I'll even bring in a   
few movies and snacks for you all to munch on as well. To top that   
off, I will even order pizza for Friday in class and you will all stay  
here for lunch and a movie. I also say this, If he does win,   
the movie have to be educational. Stuff like Saving privet Ryan, The   
Patriet, Pearl Harber. Something on the lines of that. I don't want to get caught and fired, so please take this into caution.  
  
Class: *All whispers about this new duel*  
  
Joey: *Gets up* That pizza is as good as ours!!  
  
Tristen: Are you gonna do it Yugi? You never turn down a good duel.  
  
Joey: *Very excited* Of course he's gonna duel her! Just think!   
No homework, no test, NOTHING! *Is about bounce around the room*  
  
Tea: Ya, Yugi, you can do it! you've never lost a duel to anyone.  
  
Yugi: *stands up* Iris Trep...You've got yourself a duel.  
  
Ms. Trep: Excellent... After school... 3:00. Don't be late, or the   
assignment stands.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well a cliff hanger, will Yugi win the duel? Or will the new NICE   
teacher take the duel away.  
  
Yugi: Lets see. *whistles to the cast, they all come running over*  
  
CG & HTW: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *gets glomped by the YGO cast*   
  
YGO Cast: A NICE teacher!!! We knew you didn't hate us!!!!!  
*glomps us again*  
  
CG& HTW: Well, until next chapter, Please R/ Review!! 


	9. After school and the battle

  


The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers

By Honest The Weasel

Note: YGO belongs to Takahashi. This chapter was also done with the help of Crystal Galadriel.

***********************************************   
  
  
**this is yugi talking to yami**  
~*~ This is Yami talking to yugi~*~  
  
For Yugi Motou and his friends the day flew by fast, and as soon  
as they got back from lunch, things got interesting. Yami was in his soul room  
the whole time listening to the convosation between Ms. Trep and Yugi.  
  
Yami: (inside soul room) A duel with a teacher, this is going to be   
quite the duel.  
  
Meanwhile at the last bell*  
  
Bell: RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ms.Trep: Good day class, for all of you who won't be staying for the duel. For those who are, meet me in the gym, and as soon as we are both ready, this duel will begin.  
Are you ready Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yes, see you down at the gym Ms. Trep.  
  
Iris: Iris, Yugi, its after school, you may call me Iris. So? will I be  
meeting the spirit inside the Puzzle?  
  
Yugi/Yami: O.O!  
  
Yugi:* A little bit TO nervous Spirit? what spirit? there's no 5,000 year old spirit possessing my puzzle.....hehe....  
  
Tea/Bakura/Tristen/Joey/Duke: *Sweatdrop*  
  
*Inside the Soul Room*  
  
Yami: *Falls anime Style*  
  
Yami: Gee thanks Yugi, next time you need help in a duel, dont come asking me! *pouts*  
  
*Outside Soul Room*  
  
Yugi: How...how do you know about.  
  
Iris: The Spirit of the Pharaoh? I've been to Egypt 4 times in my life.  
It wasn't until the last week I was there that I learned about the 7  
Items, one on which you bore right now. Long ago in ancient times, a sacred  
game was played of both spirit and mind. Seven Items all of Mistery,  
Puzzle, eye, necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale, and key.  
  
Iris: I know all about the puzzle, what is inside it, and who's inside it.  
Shall the spirit be making an appearance in this duel?  
  
Yugi: oh...hehe, I guess you know already. I don't know, I'll ask him.  
  
**Yami?**  
  
~*~ You're mean.~*~  
  
** I'm sorry Yami, I didn't know that she knew about you.**  
  
~*~ You're still mean.~*~  
  
**Yami, stop acting like your a child again**  
  
~*~ ..................................~*~  
  
**Yami?......please?.......**  
  
~*~...........ok fine! I want to meet this teacher of you'res anyways.~*~  
  
** She's very nice, but I wonder how good of a duelist she is.**  
  
~*~ We're about to find out today, now are we? ~*~  
  
**Ya.....**  
  
~*~ You should not keep you're opponent waiting Yugi.~*~  
  
** !!!!!!!!!!! That's right!! see ya in a few!**  
  
~*~ Yes, soon we will find out how good of a duelist she is.~*~  
  
Iris: Well? what did he say?  
  
Yugi: He will come out, for some reason, he really wants to duel you.  
  
Iris: Good, He will not be kept waiting. Yugi, Just try to have fun during this match ok? Its not everyday that a teacher is interested in duel monsters challenges a student. So no matter what happens out there, try to have fun. Don't let the likes of me scare the all-powerful king of games. I'll see you in the gym shortly, I just need to get my deck   
ready. *She leaves to go get her deck*  
  
~*~ There's something about her, I have a feeling she's been planning this all day.~*~  
  
** I know, but she said not to let the likes of her scare me. Do you think something's up?**  
  
~*~ I don't know Yugi, she may be better then we predict her to be. Just be careful~*~  
  
** I will, thanks for not staying mad at me about what I said earlier.**  
  
~*~ I'm still upset at that Yugi.~*~  
  
** Hehe.....sorry, I didn't know what to do.**  
  
~*~ Its alright, all's forgiven, now we are at the gym, and our friends are  
calling us over to them.~*~  
  
** ok, thanks.**  
  
~*~ Hm...*mutters* 5,000 year old spirit possessing my puzzle....-_- ~*~  
  
Tea: Yugi, you're gonna do great! I just know you are!  
  
Joey: Free pizza party for Friday! go Yugi!! Win this match!!  
  
Tea: *slaps Joey on the back of the head* Joey!!  
  
Joey: Ahhhhhhhhhh hey? What gives, Tea?  
  
Tea: We are rooting Yugi on, not cheering so he could get us all a free Pizza party.  
  
Tristen: That's Joey, always thinking with his stomach, and not his brain.  
  
Joey: Hey! Dats not true!!  
  
Everyone else: *Anime Sweat drop*  
  
  
  
*Iris Trep Enters the gym*  
  
  
Iris: Are you ready Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yes, im ready.  
  
Iris: Good, LET THE DUEL BEGIN!!!!!  
  
*******LP Yugi:4000*******  
  
*******LP Iris:4000*******  
  
Iris: My move, *draws one card* I place one card face down in defense, and end turn.  
  
Yugi: *draws one card* I play Celtic Guardian(ATK/1400 DEF/1200), in attack mode. Celtic Guardian!   
attack her facedown card!  
  
CG:*attacks facedown card,distroying it. It happens to be Aqua Spirit(ATK/1600 DEF/1200)  
  
Iris: Nice move Yugi, But my next move will leave your Celtic Guardian in a tomb.  
*Draws card* I now play Royal Keeper(Royal Keeper ATK/1600 DEF/1700), In attack mode. That's not all Yugi, I also equip it with this! Horn of the Unicorn, which raises its attack power by 700   
Attack points!  
  
Royal Keeper ATK/2300 DEF/2400  
  
Iris: Royal keeper, Attack his Celtic Guardian!!  
  
RK: *Attacks CG and Yugi Lost 900 LP*  
  
*******LP Yugi:3100*******  
  
*******LP Iris:4000*******  
  
~*~ Yugi, let me take over now.~*~  
  
** Ok, wow, I didn't know she was that good**  
  
~*~ Neither did I~*~  
  
*** M.P Glows; Yugi is Now Yami***  
  
Yami: That was a good move you made, but things are going to change and quickly.  
*Draws a card* I play, Spirit of Flames(Spirit of Flames ATK/1700 DEF/1000,   
in defense, and I place one card face down on the field, and end my turn.  
  
Iris: Your voice has changed...oh...I know who you are now, well do I have a royal treat for you Pharaoh. *draws card* I now Play the card Thunder Nyan Nyan(Thunder Nyan Nyan ATK/1900 DEF/1000) in attack mode.  
  
Yami: Not so fast! I activate the magic card Fissure, which destroys 1 opponent's face up monster so say goodbye to your Thunder Nyan Nyan.  
  
TNN Is destroyed  
  
Iris: I play one card facedown, and end my turn.  
  
Yami: We will see who will win this Duel.*Draws one card* I am switching my Spirit of Flames into Defense mode and I play one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Iris: Why not play your facedown card face up? oh well, not my busniess.  
*Draws one card* I play the card Birdface(Birdface ATK/1600 DEF/1600), In attack mode  
I also place one card facedown, and end my turn.  
  
Yami: Interesting move, we'll see what comes of it. *Draws a card* I play Neo the Magic swordsman (Neo The Magic Swordsman ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1000) in attack mode. Now, Neo The Magic Swordsman, attack her Birdface now!  
  
Iris: Not so fast Pharaoh! I activate the Trap card Waboku! which any damage you do to my monster goes to zero for one turn, you cannot hurt my birdface.  
  
Iris: Now, lets see. *draws one card* aha!!! I sacrifice my Royal Keeper, and my Birdface to bring out this monster, Wingweaver!(Wingweaver ATK/2750 DEF/ 2400) I am now unbeatable....  
  
Tea: What are we gonna do? yugi never lost a match before. This might be his first lost.  
  
  
***Inside soul Room***  
  
Yugi:*Falls anime style*   
  
Yugi: Wow, now I know how yami felt when I said there was no spirit in my puzzle. Gee thanks tea, next time don't come to me for moral support. *pouts*   
  
((Remind you of anything? hehe))  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CG: well sorry for the delay here is the next chapter, hope you like it!!  
  
HTW: Took ya long enough!  
  
CG: sorry bout that, my school demands alot.  
  
Yami: YAY!! I was in a chapter! *beems* ^_^  
  
CG: Ya, could not have a duel without yami.  
  
HTW: Well anyways for all you reviewers....  
  
CG+HTW+YGO CAST: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Or else!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Ending the duel, and the victor's choice

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers part 10

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Time again for the boring unexciting copyright note. Like always YGO belongs to Takahashi. This chapter was also done by Crystal and I give all of my honors to her for doing such an excellent job on the 3 chapters, 8-10!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Yami talking to Yugi~*~  
** Yugi talking to Yami**  
  
  
*Recap from before*  
  
Iris: Now, lets see. *draws one card* aha!!! I sacrifice my Royal Keeper, and my Birdface to bring out  
this monster, Wingweaver! (Wingweaver ATK/2750 DEF/ 2400) I am now unbeatable....  
  
Tea: What are we gonna do? Yugi never lost a match before. This might be his first lost.  
  
  
***Inside soul Room***  
  
Yugi: *Falls anime style*   
  
Yugi: Wow, now I know how Yami felt when I said there was no spirit in my puzzle.  
Gee thanks Tea, next time don't come to me for moral support. *pouts*   
  
((Remind you of anything? hehe))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: *Slightly panics, he looks at his hand* hm...I place one card   
face down in defense mode, and I turn my Neo the Magic swordsman in attack mode  
also. I play two other cards facedown as well, and end my turn.  
  
Iris: Wonderful! Lets see....I'll attack your facedown card! Wingweaver! Attack his facedown  
NOW!!!  
  
***Wingweaver attacks his facedown card destroying it, but wingweaver goes  
back to her hand***  
  
Iris: What is this?!  
  
Yami: You've attacked my monster, the monster you happen to attack was none other than my wall of Illusion card. Which states that any monster attacking this   
card returns to the owners hand. So I many lose a monster, but so don't you.  
  
Iris: Very clever, your move.  
  
Yami: Fine, *Draws one card* I now play the magic card Dian Keto the cure  
Master, which increases my life points by 1000.  
  
  
********Yami's LP: 4100********  
********Iris's LP: 4000********  
  
  
Yami: I now sacrifice my Neo the Magic swordsman and my Spirit of Flames   
to bring out The Dark Magician! (Dark Magician. ATK2500/DEF2100) and with  
nothing protecting your life points I think I Will go in for a direct attack!  
Dark Magician, ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!!  
  
***Dark Magician attacks her life points head on***  
  
  
Iris: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
********Yami's LP: 4100********  
********Iris's LP: 2500********  
  
  
Iris: Do you think that the Dark Magician will save you? HA! *Draws one card*  
The tables are about to turn Yugi...I now play the trap card Fissure, destroying   
your beloved dark Magician.  
  
***Dark Magician is destroyed***  
  
  
Yami: No! *Draws a card eyes widen* I'll save this for later, I end my turn.  
  
Iris: What do you have I wonder...*Draws card* I now play Amazoness Paladin  
in attack mode. (Amazoness Paladin ATK1700/DEF300) Amazoness Paladin attack   
his life points!!!  
  
**Amazoness Paladin attacks his life points head on***  
  
Yami: AH!!!!!  
  
  
********Yami's LP: 3400********  
********Iris's LP: 2500********  
  
  
Yami: *Draws card* I now take time to activate my reborn the monster card  
and bring back the Dark Magician( DM comes back) and I'm going to have him attack  
your Amazoness Paladin. NOW!  
  
***DM Destroys AP***  
  
  
********Yami's LP: 3400********  
********Iris's LP: 1200********  
  
  
Iris: This is not over until one of us loses all of their life points!  
  
Yami: You will, on your next turn.  
  
Iris: Don't be so sure of yourself. *Draws card* *eyes widen* no....this can't  
happen...*puts card in hand* I- I end my turn.  
  
Yami: *Smirks* *Draws one card* I play one card in defense mode. Dark Magician  
Once Again, ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!!!!!  
  
  
***DM attacks her life points ending the duel.***  
  
  
********Yami's LP: 3400********  
********Iris's LP: 0***********  
  
  
* Iris sank to her knees, she just could not believe that she lost.*  
  
Iris: I- I lost.....  
  
Yami: *Walks up to her* You fought a good duel, besides Kabia, you are the  
toughest opponent yet. *Extends hand* I was honored to duel you.  
  
Iris: *Looks up at him, and slight smiles accepting his hand* Thank you, you   
truly are a wonder.  
  
Yami: *Slightly smiles and nods/whispers* Yugi wishes to speak with you please  
come with me. *He gets up and walks towards his friends all the way while switching  
places with Yugi*  
  
Joey: *Jumps in the air* YA DID IT, YUG!!!! *Still jumping around singing a little   
diddy that goes something like "We're gonna have a pizza party, We're gonna   
have a pizza party and NO WORK FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!!!!! *still jumping   
in the air*  
  
Tea/Bakura(the good one)/Tristan/duke: -_-U.....JOEY!!!!!  
  
Joey: *Not paying attention*  
  
Yugi: Um...Ms Trep-  
  
Iris: Iris, Yugi, Iris. What would you like?  
  
Yugi: *Holds out hand* Thank you, that was very good. Did you train yourself  
just to face me in a duel?  
  
Iris: Well.....yes....and no. You see, my older brother has always been bragging   
that he is going to be the next king-of-games, so I'm determine to defeat him   
in the next tournament. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Yugi: Well, good luck on that. I really needed the duel anyways, thanks.  
  
Iris: You're welcome my boy, your welcome. *smiles warmly at him.*  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The next few days flew by fast, the teacher kept her promises and brought in snacks and stuff for the   
kids, who all agreed that they should have this teacher come back to teach   
them again, even Joey agreed. (Joey: YOU BET I DID!!) And all we well until   
Friday before last bell. They all sat eating pizza that they well earned and   
talking about different stuff.  
  
Ms. Trep: Class, I have an announcement to make.  
  
*the class immediately was quiet*  
  
Ms. Trep: I'm sorry to say this, but I came back from the doctors....*a tear   
was gliding down her face* due to the fact that I just found out I had a   
problem. I cannot teach anymore *looks down*  
  
Class: *gasps/Unison* WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!  
  
Joey: NO!!!!!! OUR favorite teacher is dieing!!! *starts to sob, tears streaming   
from eyes*  
  
Tea: *Horrified* D-Dieing! How terrible, how?  
  
Tristan* Tea!  
  
Tea: Oh.. I'm so sorry...*begins to cry also*  
  
Ms.Trep: Class....I'm not dieing...I was joking...but I can't teach for a while  
I'm...here is the problem. I've got this problem with me. Its both a gift  
and a burden, its carried by men and suffered by women, its signs and symptoms  
will leave you with strange feelings, it last for a long time, and if the timing   
is good, it makes all the troubles worthwhile. What is it?  
  
*the class seemed a little perplexed on this question*  
  
~*~ Yugi?~*~  
  
* Yes Yami**  
  
~*~ I think I know the answer.. It's both a gift and a burden, its carried by   
men and suffered by women....I know! Yugi! She's gonna have a baby!~*~  
  
** How do you know!**  
  
~*~ Think, Yugi. Carried by men and suffered by women. It has to be!~*~  
  
** ok, I'll try it**  
  
Yugi: Ms. Trep? I think I know the answer.  
  
Ms. Trep: Yes, Yugi? What is the answer if you think you know it.  
  
Yugi: Are you going to be having a baby?  
  
Ms. Trep: Bing, bing, bing, bing, bing! Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner!  
  
Class: *falls anime style*   
  
Ms. Trep: I'm surprised you never noticed before, I'm eight months pregnant.  
  
Joey: YAY!!!!! So she's not gonna die!! We're saved!!! *tears stream out of his  
eyes again*   
  
Everyone: 0_0U............  
  
Ms. Trep: Well, I'm also sorry to say...  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........  
  
Everyone: JOEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Ms. Trep: As I was saying...I'm sorry to inform you that I don't know who   
will be your teacher for the next week. I'm very sorry.  
  
Joey: It's alright! As long as we get you again, life will be great!  
  
Ms. Trep: Class, the bell is about to ring, and I will really miss you all, please be safe, and look for me on the streets. I also participate in duels  
in the north part of the city. Look for me there if ya want to duel! *winks*  
  
*** The bell finally rang, telling everyone that its time to go home and to have  
a nice long weekend to sleep. They all waved farewell to their sub teacher   
and went there separate ways.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CG: OMG!!!! School has kept me away form my PC until my work was done  
I'm so sorry for the delay!!  
  
HTW: Do you know how many weeks its been since you last sent me a chapter?  
  
CG: Um.....2?  
  
HTW: WRONG!!!!!! 4!!!!!!! *chases CG with a blow up pink hammer of DOOM!!!!*  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: She's starting to sound like my Yami...  
  
CG: *runs by* YA THINK!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM HANG WITH HER!! NOW LOOK WHAT  
HAPPENED!!!!! *dodges being hit*  
  
SITH (Spirit inside the ring) WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: YAY!!!! I was in the chapter again!!!!!!!!! *beems*  
  
CG: *runs by again* READ AND REVIEW!!!! MAYBE SHE WILL SPEAR MY LIFE!!!!!  
  
HTW: COME BACK HERE!!!!!! I STILL NEED TO DESTROY YOU WITH THIS BLOW-UP PINK  
HAMMER OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Still chases*   
  
CG: AGAIN R/R!!!!!!!!! *runs away again*


	11. The Nice Teacher's Evil Twin

The New Substitute Teacher 2: Unlimited Teachers part 11

By HTW

Note: YGO belongs to Takahashi. This chapter was also done with the help of Crystal. Enjoy and have fun! 

***********************************************

On a new Monday morning, it was a dull morning. Yugi and the rest are peeking in the classroom to see who their new teacher is. Iris ( or so they think it's Iris) was sitting there looking calm and sweet.

Joey: Hey! Is that Iris? I thought she left! We have our nice teacher back, guys!!!!!!!!! *starts to dance*

Victoria: *glances at Joey and smirks* Welcome back! Everyone.

Duke: Are you the same teacher that we had last week?

Victoria: *smiles sweetly* of course!

Joey: I still can't believe our favorite teacher came back!! *more dancing*

Victoria: Please take your seats, and everything will be explained.

Joey: *gets in his seat all excited*

Tea: Joey, will you be still?!

Yugi: Ya, Joey, calm down! You think you were the one about to be a father.

Duke: Iris? What are we going to do today?

Victoria: Is everyone here?

The whole class nods.

Victoria: Good now...POP QUIZ!! On EVERYTHING you learned last week.

Joey: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vic: But I guess I might as well explain to you what's going on now, should I?

Whole Class: *anime sweat drop*

Joey: You're not Iris!! You're some.........other teacher!!!!!!!

Tea: Joey!!! 

Joey: Well, I'm telling the truth!!

Vic: My name is Victoria, and I am Iris's twin sister. Quite right, Joey.

Duke: You fooled us for a second. We thought YOU were Iris.

Vic: That's the point. Now, first off, my sister let you off all last week because she was beaten by some kid with a dueling deck. Big Deal! Now you're gonna learn! Second of all I thought you all should know that on Saturday, Iris went into labor and had her children.

Tea: Wow, that's so sweet!! *eyes start to sparkle*

Yugi: What was it? A boy or a girl?

Vic: Twins, a boy and a girl. One named Yamato and the other Isabella.

Joey: We'll have to go to the hospital and visit her!

Vic: Sorry, kids, you won't have time to. Not with all the work I'm gonna give you.

Joey: Work? Now is that even necessary? I mean what's the point of doing work when you can have fun!!!

The whole class looks at him weird.

Joey: What???

~*~Yami to Yugi and Bakura to Ryou~*~

What's going on, Yugi? Is your nice teacher back?~*~

** Yugi to Yami Ryou to Bakura**

**Yugi: Just the opposite. We got her evil twin!**

Tristan comes in late. 

Tristan: Sorry I was late! My alarm went off late. 

Vic: Good for you. Detention!

Tristan: Ms. Trep?? I thought you were a nice teacher!

Vic: I'm not Iris. I'm her sister.

Tristan: Can I just have one more chance? I didn't mean to be late or anything…

Vic: *thinks for a minute* NO!!!!!!! TAKE YOUR SEAT!

Tristan: *sits next to Yugi and whispers* Who is this witch?

Yugi: *sighs* Iris's evil twin sister. Better stay on her good side if ya know what I mean.

Vic: I heard that! Do you two want detention?

Bakura comes in late. 

Bakura: Sorry I was late. My alarm clock hasn't been working right, lately.

Yugi shakes his head for him to sit down fast. Vic didn't notice Bakura sense she's too busy writing Tristan up.

Bakura: *sits next to Yugi* Hi, Yugi! What were you trying to say?

Vic: SLIENCE!!!!!!!!!!! NO TALKING!!!!!!

Bakura: Sorry, Ms. Trep! Ms. Trep? I thought you had to go to the hospital.

Yugi: *whispers* That's what I'm trying to say, Looks can be deceiving, this is not Iris, it's Victoria, her-*even lower voice* evil twin. I swear she's worse then your yami is.

Vic: I'm not Iris, but sense you seem to be in LALA land when I was talking, this guy *points to Tristan* came in late I might as well tell you. Iris had her children on Saturday night. A boy and a girl. Yamato and Isabella.

~*~Yami Bakura: She better not be talking to MY hikari like that.~*~

Bakura: *smiles* That's sweet! Maybe we should send her a congratulations card!

Vic: Not this week, not with all the WORK you all need to make up.

Joey: Okay, teacher, I have a suggestion. Can we watch movies all week INSTEAD of doing your work?

Vic: *Smirks* How about we do my work instead of watching movies like my sister let you do.

Joey: No, let's watch movies instead!

Tea: Joey, do you know what you're doing?

Yugi: Ya Joey...better keep quiet so you don't get in trouble.

Vic: One word, three syllables equals "De-Ten-Tion"!

Joey: Okay!!! We can do work!!

Vic: *grins* I knew you would see it my way.

Vic: Now I-

*a familiar face walks in with two babies*

Yugi: Iris!!

*inside soul room* 

Yami: BABIES!!!!!!!!!! *tries to take over Yugi's body*

Yugi: *finally manages to stop yami form taking over his body and glomping the babies*

Joey: Ms. Trep.......Is that you?? Our best teacher!!! Am I dreaming???

Iris: Nope, I'm here. But just for a short while. I want to introduce you to my twins. The one in the blue is Yamato and the one in the pink is Isabella.

Tea: Aww, they're so cute!!!!

*inside M. Ring*

Yami Bakura: ARHG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIDS!!! I HATE KIDS!!!!!!!!! *shudders in fear*

Vic: Do you mind, Iris? I'm trying to teach a class that YOU failed not to teach.

Iris: *blows raspberries at her sister*

Vic: *blows raspberries back*

Joey: Ms. Trep, Ms. Victoria was being mean to us!!

Iris: *glares at Vic* Victoria....what did I tell you about this class...

Vic: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH good class, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. I know, I know. But you know I am mean. It's how I get them to Learn!

Tristan: Can you please stay, Ms. Trep??

Vic: No she can't. You, sister, need to get home and feed those kids before they cry.

Joey: Can you feed them here? The lunch room has food!!

Iris: *laughs at his attempt* I'm sorry, Joey, but they can't eat solid food until twelve months at least.

Joey: Awwwwww!!!!! 

Iris: Hello, Yugi, didn't see you there. How is everything?

Yugi: Fine and you?

Iris: Tired still.

Vic: That's why you should leave. Please sister. You know I still worry about you.

Tristan: *faces Yugi* I wish Ms. Trep could stay.

Yugi: *nods to Tristan and whispers* Better than this witch.

Joey: Uh, teacher, I think it's time for lunch. Can we leave?

Vic: *sighs* Yes...go! Out of my site.

Iris: I'll go to lunch with you all.

Joey: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Great!

So they go to the lunch room. Iris is at one of the lunch tables with the babies, Tea has Isabella. Twenty minutes later after everybody got their lunch, they sit down with her.

Tristan: I wish you could stay with us, Ms. Trep.

Iris: I know, I think you have her for the entire week. The best thing to do is to do everything she says without a fuss.

Joey: But she said she was going to give us a pop quiz and she didn't even say what was going to be on it.

Iris: I know, It's going to be on everything that we talked about on our walk.

Joey: Oh that's right. *sighs* Do we have to go back there? 

Iris: Yes....I'm afraid so....do be careful, I'll stay for a lil while. 

Yugi: Man, I bet that quiz is going to be so hard. 

Joey: Well, hopefully this won't be so bad like the time we had Mr. Crawford and those other mean teachers. 

Iris: Ah...Joey?.....there is something you need to know about my sister.....she is pure EVIL! 

Joey: Well I take back what I just said about the teachers. THIS IS WORSE THAN THE OTHER TEACHERS WE HAD!!!!!!!! 

Tea: You didn't have to shout it out, Joey. We already know. 

Iris: Don't let her here that, she will triple the amount of homework for you. 

Bakura: What did we do to deserve this?? 

Yugi: Your guess is as good as mine. 

Tea: Think we could convince Pegasus to come back as our teacher? All he really did was make us do harmless essays... 

Iris: Careful, Tea....

After the bell rings, the class heads back to the classroom only to find out that they were late for some unknown reason. 

Vic: Where is my class...you're all late! 

Joey: Is it time for the quiz? 

Vic: What do you think? 

Joey: Um................................ I think......... 

Vic: *Slaps herself on the forehead* YES WE ARE TAKING THE QUIZ! SIT DOWN BEFORE I MAKE IT A TEST! 

Tea: Is this going to be a difficult quiz? 

Vic: Maybe. 

Joey: Maybe means yes.

Vic: Good boy! 

5 minutes later after everyone is seated and such, It's time for the quiz. 

Joey: Can I pass out the paper, Ms. Ivy? 

Vic: *Thinks* Sure....why not. *Hands him the paper* 

After Joey passes out the paper, they get started. 

Tea: Excuse me, Ms. Ivy? May I sharpen my pencil? 

Vic: Yes. 

After Tea gets up, Tristan raises his hand. 

Tristan: Can I go to the bathroom? 

Vic: Fine, just don't disturb the class. 

After Tristan leaves, Joey then raises his hand. 

Joey: Can I go, too? 

Vic: *Gives him a glare* GO! 

Joey: Thank you! *runs out the room to catch up with Tristan* 

Ten minutes later, the quiz starts even though Joey and Tristan never came back. 

Vic: Where are they? 

Three minutes later, they return. 

Joey & Tristan: *gets seated* 

Vic: Where have you been? 

Joey: Well we went to the bathroom then got a drink of water and went to look inside other classrooms and came back here 

Vic: And why did you do all of that junk?

Tristan: Well, we went to the bathroom to look in the mirror then we got thirsty, so we got some water and we wanted to see what the other classes were doing. 

Ivy: *growls* I'm going to take a brake, Iris, take over for me for a while. *walks out of class* 

After she leaves, the class cheers. 

Iris: Now you know I'm not allowed to teach....so what do what you want. 

Joey: Can we watch another movie? 

Iris: I'm sorry, I didn't bring any. 

Iris: But you may all take turns playing with the babies, if you wish.

So the students takes turns each gently playing with the babies. Iris steps out of the room for a while. Five minutes later she returns with some good news for the class.

Iris: *grins* Good news! I heard her talking to the principle and she doesn't want to work tomorrow. So I'm going to see if I can fill in for her. 

The whole class cheers so loud that the whole school can hear! 

Iris: Just for tomorrow, I think she might be back on Wednesday. 

Tea: Well, I hope not! You're the best teacher we've ever had! 

Iris: If I do though I'm afraid I have to give you guys some work to do. 

Joey: We don't mind getting work as long as you're our teacher! 

Iris: Now wait everyone, this is not written in stone yet. I need to talk her into staying home tomorrow. 

Joey: Man, I hope she stays home forever! 

Iris: Hey....now that's my sister you guys are disrespecting. She may be mean, but she's usually not that mean. She's also going to have a baby soon as well. 

The class starts to feel bad. 

Joey: I'm sorry, Ms. Trep. 

Iris: Its alright, I forgive you. Sometimes if you're nice to her, like Joey, when you asked to pass out the papers, you saw she was nice to you. Just try to be nice to her and she will be nice to you. 

The class thinks this over and decide if she does come back they'll try to behave for her. 

Tea: We'll try to behave if she comes back, Ms. Trep. 

Vic: *enters the room again* Class settle down... 

Joey apologies to her. 

Joey: Ms. Ivy. I'm sorry I was late coming back from the bathroom. 

Iris: sister...? 

Vic: *looks at him funny* Its alright, just don't do it again. 

Vic: Yes, Iris? What is it? 

Iris: Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow, you know you need to because of 'him' and I'm sure that the class will be fine with me. I even told them that I would give them work to do while you're gone. And even a quiz when you get back. 

Vic: Hmm...you told them about 'him'? Well, I guess I could....but they better have work tomorrow or your kester has had it. 

Iris: They will, I promise. 

Vic: Just be glad I'm doing this, because you never brake a promise. 

After Ivy goes home to rest, the class sits there quietly. 

Vic: So....I have you today and tomorrow....I'll make up some work for you to do in the meantime 

The class nods and continues to sit quietly. At 2:10, the bell rings and it's time to go home for the day.

**************************************

Well that's it for chapter 11. More to come. BTW, if you miss Mr. Crawford, I'm thinking about bringing him back in one of the upcoming chapters, but he probably won't be as mean. Well, Cya in the next chapter!


End file.
